


softly, sweetly: you calling my name

by notasflawless



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, idek, mush, responsible leader lim jaebeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasflawless/pseuds/notasflawless
Summary: Jackson is having trouble sleeping.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	softly, sweetly: you calling my name

There are some nights when Jackson was so exhausted he would be instantly knocked out in a deep sleep. Some other nights he would have so many ideas and thoughts in his head that sleep becomes impossible, no matter how exhausted he was. The latter seemed to be the case for him tonight. GOT7 had just landed in Thailand a few hours ago and they had just come back from a late schedule. All of the members immediately went to bed the minute they reached their hotel, knowing they need all the rest to survive for tomorrow’s packed schedule. 

Jackson tossed and turned, kicking the luxurious duvet around. He snatched his phone from the night stand and looked at the time; it was almost 3 in the morning. His schedule starts at 9 am, so he needs to be up by 7 for hair, make up and fitting, which means, Jackson scrunched his face together as he calculated how many hours he has to sleep. _4 hours_ , Jackson sighed and sank himself deeper under the covers. 

But sleep still refused to come to Jackson. He felt restless with so many things buzzing in his mind. The urge to get his laptop and start working was stronger than his need for slumber. 

In the end Jackson surrendered and got out of bed. He grabbed his laptop bag next to his suitcase and went out to do his work in the suite’s main living room. Jackson stopped at the entryway when he realized he wasn’t the only one still up. 

Jinyoung was on the large L-shaped couch, in his PJs, his legs comfortably stretched out and a book in his hands. He was so focused on his reading; he didn’t even realize of Jackson’s presence. 

“Why are you still up?” 

Jinyoung gasped, almost dropping his book and his eyes were wide. He was completely startled by Jackson’s voice interrupting the quiet. 

“Jackson, you scared me.” 

The elder chuckled lowly, not wanting to wake up the others as he plopped next to Jinyoung on the couch. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Jinyoung asked, his eyes trained back to his book. Jackson leaned in closer to Jinyoung, curious about what was the younger reading to have him so engrossed. 

“Yeah, it’s one of those nights.” Jackson explained, and Jinyoung nodded in response, understanding what Jackson meant. “What are you reading?” Jackson scanned the words briefly on the page Jinyoung was on. 

Jinyoung finally tore his eyes away from the book to look at Jackson, a smile wide on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. Jackson knew that look. Jinyoung has that look on whenever he’s excited about something. 

“It’s really, really interesting Sseun-ah.” Jinyoung turned the book to show the cover, it was white with a picture of a bitten peach (or maybe an apple?) and the words ‘CALL ME BY YOUR NAME’ displayed. Jackson presumed that was the title. “It’s actually an English novel, this is the translated version. It’s super popular in the US, there’s even a movie about it.” 

“Wait.” Jackson stopped Jinyoung from continuing as he pulled out his laptop and placed it on his lap. 

“What are you doing?” Jinyoung asked as he watched Jackson log on into his laptop and opened Google. 

“Wait.” Jackson mumbled out again, as he scrolled through whatever it was on his screen. “Alright, here we go.” Jackson placed his laptop on the coffee table and rummaged his laptop bag for his ear phones. He plugged them in and placed his head on Jinyoung’s lap, getting himself comfortable. 

Jinyoung stifled back a laugh as he realized Jackson had opened the movie of the book the younger was reading on his laptop. Jinyoung continued reading as Jackson watched the movie, the two settling into their own comfortable silence. 

After a while into the movie Jackson would animatedly voice out his thoughts on certain scenes. 

_Jinyoung-ah they’re kissing!_

_Jinyoung-ah he’s like a kid and the dude looks way older, isn’t that illegal?_

_Jinyoung-ah what is he doing with that peach?_

_Jinyoung-ah is that even sanitary?_

Jackson was quiet again as he continued watching the movie. Now and then Jinyoung would check up on Jackson only to see his tired eyes still focused on the small screen. It was odd seeing the elder being so immersed in a film Jinyoung was sure wasn't his usual preference. Jinyoung figured Jackson was only watching the film to humor him. 

As the ending credits started to roll, Jackson shifted to lie on his back and exhaled. He stared at the cover of Jinyoung's book hovering above him, pondering about the last two hours of his life. 

“Jinyoung-ah?” Jackson started after a long while. The younger responded and put the book down, his face finally coming into view to Jackson. Jinyoung noticed the movie was already over. 

“How was it? Did you like it?” 

“That was the weirdest movie I’ve ever seen.” The elder said, almost in a daze. Jinyoung burst out into a giggle, amused by the obvious perplexed look in Jackson’s face. 

“Tell me more.” Jinyoung mused, curious to his friend’s opinion on the critically acclaimed film. 

Turns out Jackson had a lot of thoughts about it. From the characters, to the relationship dynamic between Elio and Oliver, to the overall plot, or _lack of_ as Jackson had put it. 

Jackson had anticipated that the movie would be slow and too dramatic for his liking, which is why he chose to watch it in the first place, hoping he would fall asleep right away. But somehow he got into it and now he was left frustrated at just how unsatisfied he was. 

“And even the title, call me by your name, what does that even mean?” Jackson huffed in exasperation. “Is that supposed to be romantic?” 

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow at the elder, his lips quirking into a playful smile. 

“ _Jin… young…_ ” The younger suddenly drawled out, fingers lazily carding through Jackson’s hair as he leaned down. “ _Jinyoung-ah_.” He whispered in Jackson’s ear, lips brushing against the shell. 

Jackson had to supress back a shiver at the sultry lilt in Jinyoung’s voice. A shuddering breath escaped Jackson’s lips when Jinyoung playfully nipped at his ear with another whisper of his own name. 

“That sounds narcissistic.” Jackson managed to say causing Jinyoung to breathed out a laugh against the elder’s neck. 

“You’re thinking too much into it.” Jinyoung smiled, his face hovering above Jackson’s, their lips close enough to touch. 

Jinyoung started to lean back slowly and Jackson followed, not wanting to lose the intimate proximity. Jackson shifted his body and repositioned himself by straddling the younger, their faces never decreasing in their close distance. 

“Call me by your name, and I’ll call you by mine.” Jinyoung whispered lowly, breath warm against Jackson’s lips. 

Jackson was too immersed in the way Jinyoung’s hands were smoothly gliding down his thighs to realize it was a line from the movie. Jinyoung tilted his head slightly, the movement decreasing the already non-existent distance between their lips just a millimetre. 

“It means that they both love each other so deeply and passionately that they become the same person.” Jinyoung continued breathily, bumping their foreheads together. 

Jackson hummed lowly. One of his hands settled on Jinyoung’s nape, while the other was cupping his neck, thumb resting near the younger’s Adam’s apple. Jinyoung swallowed. 

“Still sounds weird to call out your own name.” Jackson murmured, pressing his body closer, needing more contact. 

“Sseun-ah.” Jinyoung whispered softly, sweetly. “My Sseun-ah, is that better?” 

“Almost.” Jackson hummed in response, about to seal their lips together—

“It’s almost 6 am and I swear to God if you two horndogs don’t go to sleep right now I will personally castrate the both of you.” Jaebeom’s voice suddenly thundered out of nowhere causing the couple to jump in shock and bump heads. 

“The fuck hyung." Jackson groaned as he gently rubbed the spot on Jinyoung’s head that hit his. The younger slightly wincing at the dull ache. "You couldn’t give us one more minute?” 

Jaebeom walked out of the suite’s kitchen with a water bottle in hand and a displeased glare. 

“We have to leave in an hour and I don't want to see you guys tired for today's schedule, so bed. Both of you. _Separately_.” The leader emphasized and the couple reluctantly peeled themselves off of one another while cursing under their breath. The two gave each other a quick look before stalking off to their own rooms. 

Jaebeom sighed after hearing the slams of the 94-liners’ doors. Knowing the mischievous two, the leader settled himself on the sofa and shouted, "I'll be staying out here, so don't even think about it." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I know this was bad. Okay bye :-*
> 
> (I might edit this later lol)


End file.
